I Hate That I Love You
by DarkAkuma666
Summary: xXxSasuHinaxXx The Uchiha clan made an alliance with the Hyuuga clan by sending their first born son and daughter into an arranged marriage. Sasuke Uchiha, since his older brother died from a terrible accident and Hinata Hyuuga, a heiress and next successor to the Hyuuga clan.
1. The Arranged Marriage

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666**

**Title: Secret Love**

**Anime: Naruto Shippudden**

**Pairing(s): SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen and KibaIno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Naruto Shippudden**

**Personal Note: I felt inspired to write a SasuHina because I love their pairing and also everyone keeps asking questions about them and how they don't match. So to all those haters, I'm writing one just for you. **

**D****escription: ****The Uchiha clan made an alliance with the Hyuuga clan by sending their first born son and daughter into an arranged marriage. Sasuke Uchiha, since his older brother died from a terrible accident and Hinata Hyuuga, a heiress and next successor to the Hyuuga clan. **

**(Don't Like It, Don't Read It.) **

**Naruto: SasuHina, really?**

**Darkakuma666: I will erase you from existence.**

**Naruto: Fair point.**

**Sakura: Where's the SasuSaku fanfiction, I want to marry Sasuke kun. **

**Naruto: Sakura chan... :'(**

**Sasuke: I find love to be pointless and a waste of time. **

**Naruto: There you go again with the sarcasm and such. **

**Hinata:*whispers* NaruHina Fanfiction... NaruHina Fanfiction... NaruHina Fanfiction... *whispers***

**Sasuke: I heard that. **

**Hinata: *blushes***

**Darkakuma666: Let's begin shall we...**

* * *

><p>The Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan have hated each other for thousands of years. Our kind was seperated from their kind. Both resented one another and therefore every year their raged a war between us. The war between us was brutal and merciless, and many of our and their people died. But that all ended, a couple of months ago, when my father had made an alliance with the Uchiha clan. But no one could have suspected what pact they had made.<p>

There stood my father in his traditional grey kimono, staring sternly at me with impatience and expectance. I followed him into the Hyuuga headquarters and sat comfortably on the floor and bowed my head in respect. While my father took a seat in his throne, as the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Now, Hinata san, do you know why I have brought you here." My father stared intensely into my eyes.

I shook my head in response.

"Do you know of the Uchiha family, the ones that we are currently at war with."

Hinata nodded, knowing of the time they had killed her mother in the pervious wars they commenced many years ago.

"I have assigned an arranged marriage for you, and you will marry the first born child to the Uchiha clan." Her father said casually towards me.

I froze. I was shocked at the words that were spoken out of his mouth. 'Arranged marriage' 'Uchiha clan'. I couldn't believe my own ears. This was just too much for me to bare.

"Bu-ut father..." I trailed off into nothing, I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know this is hard for you to bare. But listen to me, Hinata, If this arranged marriage continues, our clan and their clan will be free from war and hatred, and live in peace, as we dreamed it to be. You will save millions of lives for your sacrifice." My father tried to persuade me.

I glanced at the floor and then back at my father. Of course, I didn't want to be apart of this scheme my father set up for me. But what else was there to do, what else was there to say. My father has complete control over me and I can't stop it. Plus I haven't even properly fallen in love yet. Love was a foreign word to me. I didn't even know the meaning of love until my father showed up and expects me to fall in love with a complete stranger.

"Hai." I was forced to accept his request, nor did I want to question my father's word.

"We'll have your luggage packed by tommorrow, you'll be living with the Uchiha for a few weeks, to get to know one another." He stated, walking out the nearby sliding door entrance. I bowed my head once more again with signs of respect, as he slid the door shut.

As I waited for him to leave, I then signed.

How in the world am I going to handle this, it's just too much. I was stressing out now. Not knowing what to do or what to say in this situation. If only I had any friends I could count on. But unfortunately for me, I was homeschooled like the rest of my family, and interaction with another being outside the Hyuuga clan was prohibited.

I signed.

What should I do.

In an instant, Neji niisan opened the sliding door and came to find me spacing out into the distance.

"What did your father say." Neji niisan was curious.

Luckily for me I had at least some people that I could talk to like my cousin, Neji. He's a powerful ninja and always works hard every day. He may not see it but I surely do. He helps me with homework and with my training and who knows, I might actually become good at it.

"Fath-er has organi-sed an arra-nged marr-iage for me, with t-he firs-t born Uc-hiha." I stuttered uncontrollably, trying my very best to inform my eager cousin, Neji.

"I see." Neji looked worried. "Did you agree with your father's proposal."

No, I didn't. I hated the idea. I hated it.

"Yes." I smiled, trying to convince him.

Neji gave me a worried look, and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You know you can tell me, wouldn't you." He looked intensely into my eyes.

All of a sudden, tears started to stream down my cheeks. Was I crying, was I literally crying. I had a loss of words and a loss of breathe. Nothing came out of my mouth.

"Hinata sama..." He trailed off, staring at me with worried eyes. He knew this was hard on me, and tried his best to comfort me as best as he could.

"Gomen, Neji," I tried my best to smile, "I'm just not that strong enough to hold onto this burden of mine."

"It's okay, Hinata. You know I'll always be by your side, no matter what." He promised, as he sat behind me.

"ONEESAMA." Hanabi said loudly, racing towards her crying sister and hugged me tightly.

"Onee san are you alright." She tried to comfort me.

"I'm fin-e Hanabi, tha-nkyou for wor-rying about m-e." I tried my best to smile. Hanabi as usual didn't buy it of course.

"You liar, you're not alright. What made you so upset." Hanabi was curious to why I was crying.

Both me and Neji looked at each other with the same intentions. We both didn't want to tell Hanabi, because Hanabi has a big mouth and blurts anything out to everyone.

I signed.

I hate lying to my little sister because she is always so full of life and adventure, and lying to her was the worst feeling in the world. But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Han-abi sa-n." I turned to my little sister.

"Yes, oneesan." Her eyes twinkled and she smiled brightly, a smile that gave me guilty daggers to the heart.

I couldn't lie to my sister it's too much. I was her sister after all and hurting her by not telling her the truth was not on my list. Fortunately for me, Neji spotted my guilty face and instantly took over.

"Hanabi san, you're sister is crying because her father has sent her on a terrible boarding school." Neji lied, just to make me feel better.

Hanabi looked worriedly at me,"Is that true."

I nodded, not wanting to say anything that I'll regret.

"Don't worry Oneesan, you still got me and Neji kun. We will both protect you, no matter what." Her dim gloom turned into a smile of joy.

"Thank-you Han-abi." I smiled at her weakily, knowing she would at least understand.

"What are sisters for." She giggled and hugged me tighter.

"Shall we start packing your bags." Neji placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, you're ready for this, Hinata." Neji san seemed worried about me.<p>

"I'll be fine, Neji niisan." I reassured him, even though I was shaking on the inside.

I was terrified of the Uchiha compound. They were our enemies after all. But since a few months ago, we are allies. But I still don't trust them yet. Both sides are confused and angry at each other, and since the alliance, people have started to question one another.

"Bye Oneesan, I'll miss you so much, have fun at camp." my little sister, Hanabi came running into my arms.

I forgot about that. My sister thinks I'm going to boarding school not an arranged marriage orientation.

"Oh- I'll see y-ou soo-n, Hana-bi san." my casual stuttering got the best of me.

"You better." Hanabi san pouted at me, while i raised a brow at her.

"Just remember that the Uchiha clan still holds a grudge on the Hyuugas, so be mindful of that. And also the Uchiha clan very impatient and strict so remember to obey their rules.." Neji niisan kept blasting information to me. He only does that when he's worried about me, and can't shut up.

"What are you talking about Neji niisan." Hanabi said confused. Both me and Neji looked at each other with a look like, Oh-crap-we-forgot-that-Hanabi-doesn't-know look.

"Oh Neji niisan is just..."

"Isn't the Uchiha clan our enemies, why are we talking about them... unless."

"Oh well, you see Hanabi we were talking about the Uchiha clan because well Hinata doesn't know much about them and she wanted to know so ummm... well. Does that answer your question." Neji quickly snapped and waved his hands around frantically, blurting out random nonsense.

"Hinata san," my father, Hiashi called out to me,"Let us go."

"Hai." I bowed my head in respect, I opened the black car door and jumped inside.

As my father came in after me, I looked out the car window and faced Nej and Hanabi.I tried my very best not to cry. But then my eyes started watering, and out bursted my tears that streamed down my face.

* * *

><p>"Get out of here, go on get out."<p>

"Your kind isn't welcome here."

"Get out you, Hyuugas."

"Go away, you sicken me."

The mob of Uchihas roared with protest at the Hyuugas that were entering into the Uchiha compound. The Hyuugas weren't overly impressed with their welcoming entrance to the household nor were they pleased to see them either.

I felt slightly angered at the Uchihas and kept my head down the whole time. I didn't want to be here, it just brought too many bad memories of my mother and her death. I hated the Uchiha clan. I despised them for killing most of my clan and causing harm to others. I resented them. But nothing came out of my mouth, only silence.

As we entered the main large building to the Uchiha, we then were welcomed by a beautiful raven haired women, who looked like she was in her 30's or 40's.

"Welcome Hyuugas, I see you have an appointment with my husband, come this way, by the way, my name is Mikoto san, so if you have anything to say, please feel free to say anything." She lead us through to a large luxurious room. It was so big and spacious, and the flooring was covered in glamorous wooden planks. It was very appealing to the eye and had many attractions that seemed endlessly.

"Welcome." A large man with a big kimono said calmly. "My name is Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan. Please take a seat, anywhere is fine."

We took our seats in front of him, and bowed our heads in respect. I glanced back at the head of the Uchiha clan and saw hidden behind him a raven haired mid-teen male, who seemed very irritated by this whole situation. He didn't even look happy to be there.

He noticed me glanncing behind him at his son, waiting for an introduction. "And this is my second-born son, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke bowed his head in respect for us, but never made eye-contact with us, seeing as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga still had a grudge between each other.

I also felt the same as Sasuke did, both of us didn't want to be here. And none of us wanted to be in each other's presence, not after the war that raged on between us. It was still fresh in my mind, my mother's smile turned into a bloody blur. Nothing could ever make up for that terrible day, nothing ever would.

"Second-born son." My father, Fugaku questioned.

"My first-born son, Itachi died from..." His eyes darkened as his smile went away. "He was attacked by the Hyuuga clan, and killed in action by your kind." He beckoned. I noticed Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, his head lowered a little, trying his best to hide his anger. I lowered my head as well, they have also lost someone important too. How could I be so selfish.

"Where is youi wife, Hiashi, doesn't she want to see her daughter off."

This time I gripped my fists, as tears fell from my face. My mother...

"My wife was also killed by the Uchiha clan, a few years ago." My father eyes slightly became enraged by his comment.

The room once again became intense, filled with sadness and rage. All of us had mutual feelings of conflict and death in our family. And it seems as though none of them want to talk about it.

"The arranged marriage that I have assigned for my son, Sasuke and Hinata." Fugaku announced. "Will be held tomorrow morning. I have already organised and rearranged the wedding props and utllities, so the wedding could commence." He stated, looking at me and Sasuke with expectation.

"You are dismissed, Sasuke kun and Lady Hinata sama." He ordered us out the sliding door. Sasuke got up first and I followed him to the exit.

As he closed the sliding door, he looked at me with disgust and walked away,"Are you coming or what..." He said with a serious tone.

I nodded my head, and caught up with him. As I followed him he started showing me around the house, like a new born puppy he just got for christmas.

"Here's the bathroom, to your left hand side and down the hall is the master bedrooms. Your bedroom is down the hall at the end and then take a right." He pointed out, then took his leave from there.

He still had a grudge against the Hyugas, but I couldn't blame him, because I too still felt the same way. I was about to walk to my bedroom when all of a sudden Mikoto san frightened me from behind me.

"Sorry Hinata, did I scare you."

"No no-t at a-ll." I stuttered, trying my best to smile.

"I'm sorry about my son, Sasuke kun. He's still a little frustrated with his father's proposal."

_I knew it. He didn't agree with this arranged marriage either. _

"It might take him some time to get used to the idea. But you know, he can't be mad forever, you know." Mikoto signed at her son's attitude. "Did he show you around the house, okay."

"Yes, Mi-koto s-an, I d-id." I stuttered once again.

"That's good, well I'll leave you to it, okay, Hinata san." He smiled at me, then took her leave from there.

I signed.

The wedding starts tomorrow and I'm not even ready for it. And other than that, I have to stay with the Uchihas for as long as it takes. Why must my fate be so cruel to me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**Thankyou for reading my fanfiction I hope you fully enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippudden**

**Now a little skit for you...**

**Naruto: Where am I? I want to be in this fanfiction too. Even though the main characters are Hinata and Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Yes, I would like to know where I am in this fanfiction. *raises a brow***

**Darkakuma666: Shut it, or I'll make a NaruSaku fanfiction.**

**Naruto: YAYYYY did you hear that Sakura...**

**Sakura: *zooms off* **

**Naruto: Sakura san... ?**

**Sasuke: Why am I in another love story again, Really? Can't I be something else like a robot or a dragon. **

**Naruto: What? You want to be a dragon.**

**Sasuke: Why not? *smirks* **


	2. The Wedding

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666 **

**Anime: Naruto Shippudden**

**Pairing(s): Sasuke and Hinata**

**(Don't like it Don't read it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippudden**

**Now a little skit for you...**

**Sasuke: Hinata, I love you**

**Hinata: What?**

**Sasuke: Just kidding, you seriously think I would have said that to you. What a joke.**

**Hinata: I'm turning Yuri, guys are jerks.**

**Naruto: What about me, Hinata.**

**Hinata: Well... *blush***

**Sasuke: You shouldn't go falling for boys, Hinata. You should be training hard for the next Ninja World War. **

**Naruto: Somebody's jealous.**

**Sasuke: I am not. Who would want to date this plain girl anyways.**

**Naruto: You're in denial. **

**Sasuke: I AM NOT...**

**By the way to all my readers that are reading this novel, I advise you that this is Naruto Shippudden not Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day: The Wedding Day<strong>

* * *

><p>It was my wedding day and I was so nervous. I didn't know what to do or what to think at the moment. I was a scared and vulnerable bride that just happens to have a cruel fate to marry an Uchiha. An Uchiha that used-to-be enemies with my clan the Hyuugas. I'm freaking out.<p>

"Hinata san." Mikoto san knocked on my bedroom door. "Are you there, I'm coming in, okay."

She opened the door. "Oh, you're awake."

I smiled timidly at her. "Gom-ena-sai."

"Don't worry about it. Do you feel okay, today." Mikoto seemed slightly worried about me.

"Hai, I fe-el fin-e, ari-gato fo-r wor-rying ab-out me."

"Okay, we have a big day, today. So take a shower and get ready."

"Hai." I answered back.

As she walked out of my bedroom door. I signed.

I never wanted tomorrow to come but I guess I can't stop time. I didn't want to get married nor did I want to be in this bedroom in the Uchiha compound. Everything was just happening too quickly. I couldn't keep track of everything that was going on around me.

I signed, this time with more imput.

_I guess I'll take a shower, then_. I whispered to myself, getting up from my place in the bed and ruffled through my baggage to find some decent casual clothing.

I picked out an outfit, which was a plain purple t'shirt and some black pants to match it. It was comfortable and casual to wear after all.

As I scrambled all the extra clothing up and placed them back into my suitcase. I then hurried to the bathroom, seeing as I didn't want Mikoto to keep waiting for me.

*knock* *knock* "Hello, is anyone in there."

Nobody answered.

I pulled open the door, glancing once or twice to see if it was all clear, and then made my way into the bathroom. There was already some shampoo and conditioner in the shower, so I didn't need to bring any for myself.

As I turned on the shower on and walked inside, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I looked out at the only window in the bathroom, but nobody was there. I then checked the door. And to my embarrassment, there stood Sasuke wide-eyed at me.

I blushed,"Ge-t out yo-u perv-ert." I stuttered uncontrolably, hiding myself behind a towel and pointing to him to get out.

He smirked, and then closed the door behind him. _Was he laughing at me._

My face became red like a tomato from embarrassment. How dare he enter the bathroom without permission. He is a pervert, I better watch out for that. And to make matters worse, Mikoto was waiting at the door for me to hurry up. I better get out of the shower and fast.

"Hinata, are you ready yet, we have to get you to the church early, to prepare the wedding tables and seats." she shouted from downstairs to me.

"Gom-en, I'll b-e righ-t the-re." I turned off the shower, and scrambled to my feet to pull up my pants.

After a few minutes, struggling to pull on my clothing, I then rushed downstairs to meet an impatient Mikoto san, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Finally, I thought you'll never be here." She signed in relief, while her son and her husband also waited downstairs for me. _They must be early sleepers._

"Okay, let's go everyone, Common we don't have enough time." she snapped.

As we walked towards the nearby church, people started whispering and staring at me with dirty looks and enraged eyes. Some children passed alongside me and noticed me and then cried to their mother saying I killed their father.

"Isn't that a Hyuga."

"She's got a lot of nerve coming here."

"Who does she think she is."

They kept whispering about me and my clan. My fist clenched, as I heard then talking about my clan. Of course I was enraged about them talking about my kind. They had no right to talk about them like that.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, how may I help you, today." A man greeted us into the church.<p>

"We have a reservation scheduled for today, thankyou." Mikoto said professionally.

"What is it under."

"Uchiha."

"Uchiha... Uchiha..." He muttered under his breathe, searching through his large filing cabinet storage of old and new files. "Oh, here it is, Uchiha Mikoto. Here you are." He handed the wedding invitation to us.

"Arigato gozimasu." She bowed her head in respect and thanked him. "Come along, Hinata chan, we much more things to do." She dragged me into the church.

As we walked inside, their was more of a crowd of Uchihas, and they all kept their eyes on me, like wild wolves to a rabbit. I clenched my fists and kept my head down. I didn't want to remember my mother's death, but then it all flooded back in and I couldn't handle the pressure of it. It was just too much.

"Hey, Mikoto, why is a Hyuga here, get her outta here." A man that Mikoto knew, yelled at her.

"Yeah, she doesn't belong here."

"Hyugas are nothing but scum."

"Do not speak to Lady Hinata like that."

"Leave Uchiha."

"Uchiha are filth."

I lowered my head in fury, I wanted to yell at them for calling my clan scum. They had no idea how hard we work and how many years we've spent to try and make peace. They had no idea how hard I trained and how hard I pushed myself for the moment of this alliance. But the other half of me didn't care about the Uchiha, and didn't care whether they lived or not. I hated them. I hate how they killed my mother and how they ruined my family. I hated them.

"She is our alliance now, not our enemy." Mikoto defended me.

"How do we know this is all a set up and then the Hyugas will break the alliance." The man questioned.

"How do we know you set a trap for us, and left us here to rot." The Hyuga argued.

All the Uchihas and Hyuugas roared with protest towards each other while I and Sasuke stood in the middle of it. Mikoto looked at me and Sasuke with worried eyes, of course she had a grudge to settle with the Hyugas but a part of her felt sorry for her. So she stood up and was about to speak when she was cut off by my father.

"Stop." The Uchiha clan's head yelled at both the Uchiha and Hyugas. "The Hyugas haven't broken the alliance, but if they do we have it under control." He silenced them.

"Fugaku, are you fond of this girl." He pointed at me.

"She is soon to be my daughter and law and I am ashamed at how low the Uchiha has become. Be kind to my guests or leave." He glared at them. He then turned his back on everyone.

My eyes had widdened. _Did he just defend me, even though he's an Uchiha._ I looked at him curiously, he certainly was an Uchiha to remember.

"Arig-ato, Fug-aku s-an." I stuttered.

"Our alliance is the most important duty that only you can achieve, I need to know I can rely on you and my son from now on."

I nodded, "Hai, sir."

* * *

><p>"I need you to do her hair and her nails."<p>

"And you, what are you doing. Fix her wedding dress, it looks sort of lopsided."

"Hurry people, we need this wedding to be perfect."

Mikoto yelled at everyone, trying to organise everything so it looked proper and nice when the guests arrive. One girl was pulling my hair back into a nice neat bun while the other knitted up my wedding dress. All I did was stare and watch people frantically run around while Mikoto yelled at them.

I looked into the mirrors that encircled me and saw a little break between the curtains, which showed the aisle and the seats that lead to the main ceremonial platform. It was beautiful. But to my misfortune, Mikoto saw the crack through the curtains and closed it.

"Hurry up people, we don't have all day." She shouted, and then turned her attention to me. "Are you okay, Hinata chan." She asked me.

I nodded in response, slightly nervous at my situation that I was currently in.

"Don't worry, Hinata, it will all be over very soon. Just cross your fingers that it all will go smoothly."

I didn't want to cross my fingers, I wanted to runaway in this beautiful wedding dress and get the first cab home to where I belong. At home, like a normal teenage girl.

"Okay, everyone move out of this room, me and Hinata need a little talk."

My eyes widdened, did she read my mind or something. She'll kill me if she knew what I was thinking, which was running away and never coming back.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier, I just didn't want to admit that I was defending you in front of those villagers back there."

"It's fi-ne, rea-lly." I signed with relief, _so she doesn't know what I was thinking then._

All of a sudden my father comes into the room and Mikoto backed off away from me, to let my father in.

"You look just like your mother, Hinata. As beautiful as the day you were born." He smiled at me.

I blushed, I never knew my father could be so loving towards me. I guess this is the first time, he's going to see his daughter go and out of his life.

"Common Hinata let's walk to aisle." he pulled out his hand towards me. I nodded in response and locked arms with my father.

The wedding piano started to sing and out came the flower girls, throwing flowers out to the crowd. They looked so small yet so graceful. One of the flower girls were my little sister, Hanabi san. I tried to wave out to her but she was too busy throwing the flowers away.

Then came me and my father, who followed after the flower girls, and the bride's maids and the groom's men.

As my father took me up to the ceremonial platform, he then gave me to Sasuke. A man that I didn't particularly like nor did I want to be in the same room with. He was nothing but a pervert and that is all I see him as.

I turned my head the other way, disgusted to look at him. And all he did was smirk in response.

"We are gathered here today, for a special wedding for both Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." The priest announced.

After countless hours of vows and other junk I am ashamed of saying to a man that I don't love. It then came to a close at the end of it.

"Sasuke, do you take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife, from sicken and in death, from death do you part."

"I do." he said casually.

"And do you Hinata, take Sasuke as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold til death do you part."

I froze. I didn't want to marry this man infront of me, I didn't want him at all. but then I stared into the crowd to where my father was who seemed to stare angrily at me to finish.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I blushed and averted my gaze, feeling slightly awkward in this situation. Sasuke smirked, seeing right through me and bent down to kiss me. And with a peck on the lips it was over. We were now man and wife.

I wanted to be married when I was mature enough and fall in love with a man that I would spend my life with, and we'll have kids when the time was right. But this wasn't a wedding, it was a sham. My marriage with Sasuke is nothing more than a pact of alliance. No love, no passion, no anything.

* * *

><p>"Now, for the grand event, let the groom and bride have their first dance." The priest announced.<p>

"What?" I was surprised by this, not wanting to be near the Uchiha.

_Now their getting us to dance together. Why. _

I looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to stare at me with distaste.

He hated me, and I hated him. We both didn't want this and we both wanted nothing to do with each other. He reminded me too much of my mother's death and how she was murdered by an Uchiha soldier and I reminded him of his older brother's death being slaughtered by a Hyuga. Our war between each other was strong, and our hatred was also strong. He and I were the alliance, He protects his people and I protect mine.

"Go on, don't be shy." The priest ushered us together.

We both looked at each other with determination in our eyes. We both wanted to protect our people, and if we could do so. We could stop this war right here and now.

I put my hands on his shoulder and waist while Sasuke put both hands on my waist, seeing as he was the male lead and started to dance in simple steps. It was awkward and more over bitter. We both didn't look at each other the entire time. We both were full of hatred and anger for one another. But at the same time we wanted to commence this alliance, so our family could be spared. We both wanted it, and we both fought for this moment.

After our dance was over, we both walked our seperate ways to our family and friends.

"Now, everyone all together now." The priest smiled.

Everyone took a partner and went onto the ball room to have a dance.

"May I have this dance." A blonde-haired boy came up to me with a hand.

I blushed,"Sure."

He then pulled me along to the dance floor.

"I'm Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." He smiled at me.

I blushed. _Why am I blushing._

"Oh." was all I could say.

"And your Hinata Hyuga, right."

"Hai." I answered him.

"I heard this was an arranged marriage, isn't it."

"Hai, I'm ma-rried t-o Sa-suke kun."

"I know." Naruto admitted.

I blushed. I've never felt this way before. Was this considered love. I'm not sure.

After the wedding ended, we then paid our respect to some people I didn't know of. I noticed all of the females staring at Sasuke and then growled at me with distaste.

"Sasuke kun, I'll always be there for you."

"I love you Sasuke kun."

"Come on a date with me."

All the girls squealed with excitement, as they saw him. There were two girls that caught my attention. One was a pink short haired girl with emerald green eyes and the other was a blonde haired girl with baby blue eyes. They both looked at Sasuke longfully and passionately.

"Who's that girl."

"I don't know."

"She's Sasuke's wife."

"WIFE."

"I didn't know he had a fiance."

"We're at his wedding, you baka."

The girls hissed with anger at me, while I rolled my eyes. I knew they were jealous, but did they have to make it obvious.

I looked up at Sasuke, whom also heard the conversation, and to my surprise, he looked at the girls in disgust.

_Why was he disgusted for._ I thought to myself.

"I hate fangirls, their a nusiance." Sasuke said with disgust. He didn't even want to look at them.

_So that's why. _I thought to myself.

As we farewelled the last of our guests. We then packed up the wedding ceremony.

"Are we ready to go." Mikoto pushed me along with Sasuke.

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

**Thankyou for reading my fanfiction :)**

**Thx Darkakuma666**


	3. Mother's Death

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666**

**Anime: Naruto Shippudden**

**Pairing(s): Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuga**

**(Don't like it Don't read it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippudden**

**I would like to thank three people who have reviewed my fanfiction. **

**moonlightclock - Thankyou for the encouragement.**

**Ning - Thankyou for you review I really appreciate it. x2**

**Lover-chan - Thankyou so much for your review**

**Please watch "Better Than I Know Myself - SasuHina" **

**Please review my fanfiction, I would really appreciate it, I don't mind if it is revelant reviews. As long as they make sense and are not irrelevant. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I stayed another night at the Uchiha compound again. I locked myself up in my room the whole day, embarrassed, ashamed and most importantly angered by the marriage I had attended. I didn't want to get married and more over I didn't want to be married by an Uchiha. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, but I knew I could'nt avoid them forever.<p>

"Hinata chan." Mikoto knocked on my door. "Are you there, don't make me come in there."

I froze, _should I speak or ignore her._

"I'm he-re." I said weakly, giving in to Mikoto san.

"Come out of your room, you'll become a hermit if you do that." Mikoto said angrily.

I signed and obeyed her commands. She was a scary person when she didn't get her way and unfortunately for me I learned the hard way.

I opened the door and saw Mikoto waiting out the door for me. Which was nice of her to do so but I didn't feel in the mood to do anything.

"Hinata..." She looked at me with worried eyes. "You have black rings around your eyes, haven't you slept."

I haven't slept since that first night. I was too worried about my family to even notice.

"Get some rest, Hinata san. If you keep this up you'll become gravely ill." Mikoto was concerned about me. "Here, I'll bring you some medicines to ease your mind."

"Arig-ato Mi-koto san." I thanked her, before closing the door behind me and jumping back into bed.

As I pulled the covers over my slender body, I then looked up to the ceiling in wonder. And in due time I blinked my eyes into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Start of Flashback <em>

"Mother." I ran towards her, and wrapped my tiny arms around her knees, seeing as I was young and short. My little hands all dirty from playing in the garden again, even though I wasn't allowed to.

"Oh, Hinata chan." I startled her.

"Have you been playing in the garden again." She scowled me."I told you not to go in there, remember."

I giggled in response.

My mother signed.

"What am I going to do with you." She patted me on the head and caressed my face, her smile brightening up my day. I giggled once more.

"Mother, look what I found in the garden." I squealed, pulling out my hand, to show her what I had found in the garden.

"A ladybug." She looked at it with shock.

"Yeah, I found it in the garden." I smiled at her.

"That's amazing, Hinata san." She pretended to be surprised, while I giggled in response. "Go put it back in the garden, go on." she ushered me back to the garden.

I nodded, and ran outside in excitement. My little legs running out to the garden nearby. As I got there, I then placed the ladybug on a leaf.

"Be free, little ladybug." I smiled, as I placed it down.

All of a sudden, without warning, there was a war siren that echoed throughout the neighbourhood. I then looked at my cousins playing outside, pulled along to come back inside. I didn't know what was going on so I turned to my mother.

"Mother, what is going on." I said curiously, looking up into her eyes.

"It's a war siren, it alerts the villagers of the enemy attacking our village. You know the one between the Hyugas and Uchihas."

"Yes, I know."

"So come along inside now, Hinata." My mother pulled out her hand.

I grabbed on to her hand as she pulled me along inside. My mother then ran around the house making sure to lock all the doors and board up the windows with metal bars, so that no one can come in and out of our house and hugged me tightly.

"Now, you know Hinata that in these emergencies, the Uchiha had already infiltrated the Hyuga compound."

All of a sudden there was a bang at the door...

*Bang* *Bang*

"Mother." I said dumbfoundedly, while my mother quickly placed a hand to my mouth.

*Bang* *Bang*

To my surprise, my mother's tears came rushing down her face. What was wrong? Who was banging on the front door? My mum wiped away her tears and stared at me with serious eyes. I knew I had to obey.

"Now, Hinata, I need you to go to your room and hide under your bed and never get up from that spot until it's completely silent. got that." My mother said nervously, placing a shaking hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong mother, you seem frightened." I looked at her concerned.

"It's nothing, sweetie, just go to your room and close the door." she smiled weakly.

*Bang* *Bang*

"NOW."

I rushed up to my room in terror at my mother's words. What did she mean by hid under your bed? And who was at our door in the middle of an emergency alert. I hid in my bedroom and went under my bed. Why was mother so frightened, and what was she so upset about.

In an instant, I heard the front door collapse onto the floor, and loud footprints coming from downstairs._ What was going on? Who is this person?_

Then I heard my mother scream in terror.

"Please, no, please, don't do this, I'm begging you please."

But her screams were quickly silenced,

"Mother." I whispered under my bed, worried to death about her.

I kept quiet and kept listening in on the conversation that came downstairs. I heard more loud footsteps coming from downstairs again. _What was going on? Who are these people?_

"She's dead, just as you ordered, Fugaku sama." A man I didn't know said to the other.

_Uchiha? Why are they in our house._

"Is there anybody else present in the Hyuga house."

I gulped, awaiting for his answer.

"No, there's only the wife. I haven't heard of any children that they have, so I think it's just her."

I exhaled out in relief, but quickly sealed my mouth shut. A_t least they didn't hear me. But mother what happened to my poor mother and why was she screaming?_

"Where's Hanabi san, Is he not present in his own home." Fugaku said sharply.

"No, He's currently on the battlegrounds, with the Hyuuga military."

_Battlegrounds? What are they talking about?_

"Damn it, we could have had him right then and there."

"Sorry, sir, I should have informed you first."

"Nevermind that now, we have a war to settle."

There were more loud footsteps, this time getting fainter and fainter until it was completely silent. I waited a couple of minutes until it was safe for me to exit my bedroom, and then hurried downstairs to find my mother.

...

...

"Mother... are you there."

...

"Where are you..."

I wondered downstairs in search of my mother, and to my dismay, i found her body lying lifeless on the floor in her own blood. She was stabbed several times in the chest. The wounds were severe and deathly.

"Hinata... *cough* *cough*" she said weakly.

"Mother... " I immediately rushed to her side, hoping I'll wake up from this horrible dream I was having.

"Are you *cough* okay." She placed a hand to my cheek in reasurance.

"Mother... what did those Uchihas do to you." I said worriedly, looking around me to find some that could heal her wounds.

"I love *cough* you, Hinata, and *cough* I always will." she smiled weakly before she slowly closed her eyes and died in my arms.

"Mother... Mother... Please wake up." I cried out in pain.

"MOOOTTTTHHHHHHEEERRRRR." I screamed.

And that's why I resent the Uchiha clan, I hate them for what they did to my mother and how they mercilessly killed her without a second thought.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I shot up from where I was in bed and looked around me in fear. Where am I?<p>

_Oh, I was at the Uchiha compound I completely forgot_. I laid back down, looking up at the plain ceiling.

"Mother..." I whispered under my breathe, a tear came trickling down my face.

I shifted my body around in the bed and saw some medicine and a glass of water, Mikoto had promised to me.

I got up, and had my glass of water and some medicine. And to my surprise, the medcine actually worked perfectly. I healed up nice and quickly.

*Knock* *Knock* "Hinata san... are you awake."

"Hai." I answered back to her.

"I'm coming in, okay." She opened the door infront of her and turned to look up at me.

"Hinata, did you have a good rest."

I nodded, _somewhat I had a good nights rest._

"Come on, out of your room, you've been in there all day. Common, don't be shy now." She indicated me to get up and walk out of my room.

I signed.

I really didn't want to walk out of my room because I knew once I walk out of my room, I'll have to face that bastard, Sasuke. A massive pervert, who doesn't know any manners nor no respect what so ever. But I have to obey Mikoto's judgement, she supported me and looked after me so I should respect her the same way.

I then got up, and walked towards the door to where Mikoto san was, who seemed very eager for me to get out of my room.

"Common, Let's have dinner." She ushered me into the dining room.

And to my dismay, there he was. Sasuke Uchiha. sitting down on the dining table eating his portion of food. Today's menu was roast with vegetables and mashed potatoes.

Sasuke glanced my way, as I walked into the dining room and grunted in anger.

_I guess he doesn't want me here either._ I thought to myself, as I grabbed a plate of food from the table and deliberately sat as far as possible from Sasuke as possible.

Sasuke noticed what I was trying to achieve, and smirked. He knew I wasn't that happy with his company either. None of us wanted each other's company. But we had to bare with it, at least until the villagers of our clans calm down about this settlement that is.

"Hinata." He spoke roughly to me.

"Hai." I squeaked. _He seems so much like my father._

"Now that you are one with the Uchiha, I would like you to act and talk like us. We Uchiha have a reputation to hold, and so does your clan. I need you to uphold the family with Sasuke-."

"Don't involve me on the same level as _her_." He stood up and shouted.

"Sasuke please-."

"No mother, this isn't right. Hinata is a Hyuga remember... the same ones that killed my older oniisan, Itachi. Don't you remember."

Mikoto slightly lowered her head in despire, while Fugaku glared at Sasuke with obsidian onyx eyes. He seemed very unease with his son's approach to this matter at hand.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about manners."

Sasuke didn't say a word, just listened to his father's lecture.

"I know Itachi, my elderest son had died. But that was long ago, and now we-."

"So are we just going to forget about him." Sasuke said sharply,"As if he never existed."

"Sasuke." Fugaku said sternly, his rage getting even more intense.

"We have finally made an alliance with the Hyugas and I don't want you screwing it up. Do you hear me, Sasuke."

All of a suden, it was silent. Fugaku kept his furious eyes on Sasuke, while Sasuke lowered his head darkly. His breathing becoming uncontrollable and his face seemed to sink into his hair.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed." I watched as he walked away.

I looked at him in pity. _He too, has lost someone dear to him. _

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**That's all folks...**

**Thankyou for reading my fanfiction I hoped you have enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me a long time so. Hope that brightens up your day. **

**Darkakuma666**


	4. Itachi's Death

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666**

**Title: I Hate That I Love You **

**Anime: Naruto Shippudden**

**Pairing(s): Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

* * *

><p>I stormed off to my room, angered by my father's and mother's presences, and shut the door behind me. I hated the fact, that those Hyugas still lived. I hated the fact that they were still alive at this very moment... and now we have become allies, after what they did to oniisan. No way, I'll never forgive them, not after watching my brother die slowly from one of <em>their kind<em>. I wanted nothing to do with Hinata and her kind. Their nothing but murderers, killing off whomever they wish. Is that really their intent, to kill us, Uchiha. I don't know but something has to be done.

I collapsed onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling above me.

Why. Why him. Why Itachi out of all people. Why couldn't it have been someone else. Anyone but him. They killed him without even a single word. It was all my fault. If I hadn't have brang him outside. If only I had never heard anything and did what Itachi told me to do. If only...

I closed my eyes.

"Itachi..." I whispered to myself,"I'll never forgive them for what they have done to you."

* * *

><p><em>Start of Flashback<em>

"Itachi, I have a request for you." My father said strictly, looking sternly at his oldest son.

My father and mother sat side-by-side to one other, while my brother sat across from them. I watched from the crack of the sliding door, listening in from outside of the entrance. I didn't know what was happening, all I wanted was to play with my older brother, Itachi.

"What is this request, Father."

"I need you to lead the military, to attack the Hyugas." My father requested from them.

_Hyugas... who are they._ I thought to myself. I remember my mother saying if I ever saw or got close to a Hyuga I should report immediately to mother and stay away from them. But what is this military stuff their talking about. It doesn't make any sense.

"I need you, as my son, to lead the Uchihas to victory. Do you understand. No failure should ever come to this family. Do you hear me." My father said strictly.

"Understood, father." Itachi bowed his head in respect.

"You're dissmissed." My father sends him off.

As Itachi walked across to where I was, at the crack of the sliding doors, I inwardly gasped and found the nearest hiding spot I could find. As he closes the sliding door behind him.

He then sighs.

He didn't seem to over excited to be apart of father's request nor did he want to be in that situation again. But I guess, you was still my older brother and that he was safe, that's all that mattered to me. At least it did.

"Oniisan..." I hugged him.

"Oh... Sasuke, don't scare me like that." Itachi smiled at me.

"Can we play, Oniisan." I looked at him with innocent puppy eyes.

"No, I got to-."

"Oh, please, pretty please."

He sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Yay." I cheered.

"But only for a little while okay, I can't be gone for too long."

"Let's go, Oniisan, let's play outside." I dragged him along with me, my tiny hands entwined with his, as if we blonged together.

"Ouch, don't pull so hard, you're going to break my arm."

"Gomen, Oniisan." I apologised to him, but still dragged him along with me.

As we were nearly at the front door, ready to play some games outside in the sun. The ground beneath us started to shake, and I fell on my behind, while my brother stood still at the sudden earthquake.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

"Oniisan, I'm scared." I shivered from the earthquake that was coming near our home.

My brother immediately knew what was going on and turned to me placing two firm hands onto my shoulders.

"Listen to me, Sasuke, run to mother and don't look back. I'll be gone for a moment, okay." He smiled at me.

"Where are you going, don't leave me alone." I grabbed his hand, before he could get away.

"Run to mother." He shook his hand out of my grasp and hurried outside. I started to shake at the nervous of it all, and came running after my brother, Itachi.

"Stay back, you'll-." But he couldn't finish his sentence, when he was struck by a black-haired, white-eyed, Hyuga, whom came from behind my brother and snapped his weak neck.

"ONNNNNNIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN."

I ran towards him in hurt, as the rest of the villagers were being attacked by the Hyugas.

"Oniisan, Please wake up, please."

"Sasuke kun... *coughs* Is that... you."

"Yes.. Yes I'm here." I looked at him, tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Look after... mother and father... *coughs up some blood*... you must... look after-." He couldn't finish his sentence, because he was already dead.

"Onii...chan." I shook him.

"Oniisan...wake up... please wake up." I shook him even harder.

He didn't wake up, just laid there hopelessly on his back. He didn't seem to be breathing either. He felt cold and he looked pale. He needed a doctor... immediately.

"Onii san, wait here I'll look for help, okay. Don't die."

But before I could go anywhere, somebody caught my hand and yanked me. I turned around and to my dismay, a Hyuga found me, the same one that had attacked my oniisan.

"Where do you think you're going kid." He then grabbed my collar and pinned me up against the wall. "What's wrong little Uchiha, can't find you're mummy."

I screamed for help. "MOTHER...FATHER...ANYONE...HELP ME..."

"No one's going to save you now." He wickedly grinned and was about to slash my throat. When suddenly, he was struck at the back of his back with a blade.

His eyes opened widely at the impact, and the blade went straight threw him, with blood dripping from his stomache.

"Don't you dare touch my son again, you filthy Hyuga." My mother took out the sword from his stomache, while he fell to the floor in agony.

"Mother..." I cried, running into her arms, while she looked around her.

"What do you think you're doing out here, son, you could have-." She didn't finish her sentence when she saw Itachi's lifeless body lying on the floor.

"Itachi..." She rushed towards him, pulling me along. "What happened to him."

"He was killed by a Hyuga." I explained to her.

"We don't have time then, here take his feet and I'll take his arms, we must hurry before more Hyuga ninjas come into the Uchiha compound."

I nodded, and lifted up his legs while my mother lifted up his arms. As we hurried back into our home, making sure that Itachi was okay and safe. We then immediately started to heal him with my mother's chakra.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get him back..."

But sadly she was wrong. Her chakra ran out and she didn't bring back my brother back to life again. She couldn't heal him because of his fatal wounds, they were too deep and too severe.

* * *

><p>We had Itachi's funeral right after the war that raged on between us and the Hyugas. Oh, how I despise them for this day. I didn't want to know them or talk to them. They were murderers and killed my older brother Itachi. How could they.<p>

"We are gathered here today, for the funeral of Itachi Uchiha. He was a kind shinobi warrior who has spent countless hours saving lives and fighting crimes. He was a hero. A man to remember. He was an Uchiha. Would anyone like to say any words."

My father stood up, and took to the stage.

"My son..." My father grieved over the loss of his oldest son. "I...I'm so sorry..." was all my father could say.

"The last time I had last spoken with my son, was when I had assigned him to carry out the military for battle against the Hyugas. I never saw him after that. I wish I could have said more. I wish I could have done something, anything, but it was too late."

It was silent. Nobody said a word, just grieved over their lost ones.

Next, it was my mother, whom had to say a few words, and she had tears rushing down her face at the sight of Itachi's corpse.

"Oh, my son..." She trembled in my father's arms.

Then mother let go of my father and came up to the platform to speak her mind. She was trembling and tears started running down her delicate cheeks like a small waterfall. She realized she was crying and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Itachi... *sniff* was my oldest son... *sniff* and he was such a good boy and..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because she started to cry even more.

The priest realized this and quickly came to her aid.

"I think that's enough for today." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

She nodded. And sat back down where her husband was.

After many people I knew came up to the platform and spoke their mind about my brother, Itachi. It then came to a close. And yet again, more people started to speak to us after the funeral. I wanted them all to leave though. I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"You poor boy, you lost your brother to a Hyuga."

"Those damn Hyugas, once I get my hands on them. Their dead." He winked at me.

I didn't want their pity, I didn't even want to be here. I hated it. I hated how it had to be my brother, Itachi.

I ran out of the funeral... and kept running. I didn't want want to look back at the others. At my brother. At anyone. I didn't want to face to truth and I never will.

"Where is he going." another Uchiha felt concerned about me.

"Just leave him, I'll find him later. On another note I need to talk to all of you after the funeral. I have something very important to tell you." My father said to them.

"Sure." All of them agreed in unison.

* * *

><p>As I walked around the park for what seemed like hours, I then decided it was best to go home. As I walked home, tired from the long way home. I then saw my mother.<p>

"Sasuke where have you been." My mother came rushing to my aid. "Are you hurt..."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I flicked her hand off of me.

"Okay, we're having dinner in an hour, okay honey."

"Okay." I answered back to her.

As I kept walking I then heard was voices in the loungeroom, I slightly opened the door to a crack and saw father talking to his collagues. I thought, why not look into their conversation.

"I'll never forgive what they had done to my son and to many other Uchihas that have suffered the same fate. That is why I, Fugaku Uchiha, will personally take the head of Hanabi and display it for our children and our children's children to see, for generations at that."

I immediately shot my head up at the sudden proposal. "Father..."

"Really, is that true." one of my father's collague stood up in hope. "You will take the head of Hanabi Hyuga."

Everybody now started to mutter about the current situation that was going on. All of them were inpressed with the clever idea of my father's plan, while I stood there godsmacked.

I didn't move, just stood there looking at my father with disbelief. Will he go that far for Itachi. It was such a far-fetched idea, I couldn't believe it myself. And wouldn't this cause more of a war between us. I didn't know what to think of this situation. All I knew is that it was a very major incident to perform especially when my father personally arranged it.

"Silence, Everyone silence." He tried his best to hush the questioning Uchihas.

"I know this plan is very dangerous and above all impossible to pull off but we have got to try. I need 100 men to assist me in this war, so our plans will work perfectly. I'll have us assemble tommorow."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**Thankyou for reading my fanfiction :)**

**Darkakuma666 ;)**


End file.
